


Two Tree's in a Pod

by avengegoose



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drugs, I love them so much, M/M, Soft Boys, basically they just get high and Evan rambles about trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengegoose/pseuds/avengegoose
Summary: Evans first time getting high, Connor watches.





	Two Tree's in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herricane/gifts).



> This is for my waifu. I hope this is acceptable.
> 
>  

“Connor trees have rings! Their like,” Evans voice dropped to a whisper, “married. To. Themselves."

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” 

Evan was currently sprawled across Connors bedroom floor. Connor had perhaps overestimated the size of Evan and had perhaps let him smoke a little too much pot. But Connor is also loving it? Evan is hilarious? 

“Connor. You know what?”

“What?”

“I want to be a tree.”

“No you don’t Evan. Trees get cut down, I don’t want you getting cut down.” Connor signed, looking down at Evan, who was too high to to even realize what Connor meant.

“But they get to marry themselves and like??? No one will ever love me enough to marry me so like? I’ll just be a tree instead and marry myself.”

“Hey we’re dating though. I’d marry you.” 

“You can’t marry a tree connor.” And Connor laughed. He laughed at the soft innocence of his boyfriend. At the fact, that it is totally not surprising that Evan gets high and talks about goddamn trees for a full forty minutes. 

“Hey Evan, I’d marry the fuck out of you.”

“Connor you can’t marry trees. Their too.. Too… soft for marriage?”

“That’s your reasoning?How is a tree too soft for marriage?”

“Yeah have you ever held a tree connor? They’re soft with a capital S soft. Their precious bark and leaves. They crumble at the first sign of winter! You ever notice how trees die and then boop! The sun is out and boom the trees aren’t dead anymore.” 

“Yes Evan that’s how trees work.” 

“But like is that really how they work? Are trees like zombies Connor?” Connor just snorted and took another hit of the quickly shrinking joint. 

“Connor. Trees. Die. And. Come. Back. To. Life. Trees are the bomb Connor. They like live for hundreds of years and they fucking marry themselves…” Evan started laughing and then dropped his voice to a whisper, “I said fuck, Connor. Looks like your language is rubbing off on me.”

“Looks like we should break up then. I should probably stop corrupting you.” Connor laughed again and smiled down at his boyfriend on the floor.

“No wait.” Evan scrambled up from the ground and crawled onto Connor’s bed where he was laying. He flopped down on top of Connor and hugged him close. “We can’t break up. We are too soft. We counterbalance each other's softness. We are like trees. But like two trees. Two tree’s in a pod.” 

“Ok Evan.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [fandumed](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandumed)


End file.
